deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica McCarney
Jessie McCarney is an agent of the Department of Homeland Security (DHS) assigned with Brad to the Willamette Incident to bring back Dr. Barnaby. When Frank West and her first meet she requests to see his pictures and he notices her stopping at a picture of Dr. Barnaby. After Frank left, she notices Brad being attacked by Carlito Keyes on the security monitors and leaves to aid him. While going through the warehouse she is attacked by Frank, who thought she was a zombie, and, while he did not hit her, the fall caused her to sprain her ankle. She has no choice but to give her gun to Frank so he'll help Brad while she goes back to the Security Room. The next day she spots Dr. Barnaby being taken by Carlito and has Brad and Frank go after him. When they return, she watches over an injured Brad while Frank goes to get him medicine. A few hours later, Jessie and Frank are talking about the girl from the supermarket and Dr. Barnaby wakes up and Jessie starts to ask him questions, closing the door on Frank. Brad and Jessie are then waiting for Frank when he comes back with Isabela, who is badly injured. While questioning Isabela, she tells them about a research facility in Santa Cabeza where they were trying to create a way to create more meat, instead they accidentally discovered queens, which create the zombies. Dr. Barnaby then attacks Jessie, now turning into a zombie, but is killed before he can kill her. Jessie, Brad, and Frank then learn of Carlito's plan to blow up the mall, so Frank and Brad leave to stop him. Frank returns, successful in stopping the bombs, but Jessie is worried about Brad, who has not returned. Isabela and Frank then leave to see if they can get information from Carlito's computer. While they are gone, Jessie spots Carlito getting captured by Larry Chiang, owner of the butcher shop, so Frank leaves to find him. Thanks to Frank and Isabela, Jessica is finally able to get a line out to DHS HQ, but then learns that Special Forces is coming to kill all zombies and survivors, to make sure no one knows what happened. On Ending B: Jessie, Frank, Isabela, Otis and the other gathered survivors live, as they are taken away from the mall on a helicopter. On Ending A: two officers come before the cleanup, and ask Jessica to not repeat what has happened, and they will live. But she then goes into zombie form, and attacks the officer, when the other officer comes in, she quickly kills him too. The other survivors hearing gun shots and screams from the room, take the helicopter the officer's came in, and they leave on it. Frank then encounters Jessica in the security room, and decides to euthanize her. If you take a photo of her in zombie form, you will get the Snuff Shot: J Xbox Live Achievement You can also get a photo of her because of her cleavage. It is part of the Erotica genre. In the original trailer for the game you can see her running in the mainteince tunnels.She was to turn around but got killed by someonelikley carlito as the camera was going fast and frank found her dead with zombies chewing her leg. Category:Characters Category:Survivors